The present invention relates to devices such as display racks and the like which are adapted to store a plurality of articles as well as to display the articles.
Thus, the invention relates to a device which is designed to store and display a relatively large number of articles in such a way that while the articles are readily available to be taken from the display device at the same time they are maintained on display.
While devices of the above type are generally known, the known devices on the one hand do not afford the best possible display arrangement of the articles and on the other hand do not store the articles in such a way that they are at all times conveniently available to be withdrawn from the display device.